Rags To Leather
by docsangel
Summary: Letti grew up being the daughter of a killer and a porn queen with her best friends being Opie and Jax. What happens when the Princess is in love with the Prince and he has no clue. Does she tell him? Or does she live with her feelings and watch him spiral down a rabbit hole he won't come out of?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Growing up in Charming, being the daughter of a SON, you automatically have a reputation. To the people of Charming I am a white trash biker whore but to the people that matter, I am Samcro's Princess. I like that title better. Only real downfall is that when it came to dating, I either ended up with guys that only wanted to date me because they thought that I was easy with my mom being a porn producer or scared to date me because they knew my father was a SON. That left me with limited options in the gene pool. So, here I am, twenty-seven years old and still a freaking virgin. My mom was a porn star. Still produces it but I am a freaking virgin. Go figure. My best friends growing up were always Opie Winston and Jax Teller. Opie married Donna and had two perfect little brats and Jax married Wendy on a sad rebound from Tara leaving. What in the hell made him think marrying a junkie croweater was a good idea is beyond me? He didn't even want to be married. He just didn't want to be alone and now she's pregnant and he's filed for divorce. I, however, work in the office of Teller Morrow Automotive and have been for the last two years. I love my job and love being around my family but sometimes it does get to me. Seeing my best friend, the man I have been in love with most of my life, hooking up with anything that walks and not even trying to hide it. It kills me. But what can I do? He barely knows I'm there these days.

It's Friday night and there's another party. I spend most Friday nights hanging at the bar or if things really get to me, I head to the roof with a bottle of Jack just to think. You see, no one sees me as more than the Princess and no one will touch me. Hang arounds don't talk to me because they are scared of getting their asses kicked by a member of the club but the thing is, I don't think it's just that. I'm five foot tall, long brown hair, brown eyes, I'm a thick girl and a bit of a plain Jane. I wear a little makeup and always have my hair in a ponytail but I don't dress like a biker's kid. Jeans, my boots, and a simple t-shirt is my normal attire. Not like the girls that walk around here in next to nothing. I see them and it makes me feel worse about myself. Taking a bottle from the bar, I head to the roof where I normally go to be alone and think. I had been up there for a little bit when I hear the hatch open back up and see Opie come up the ladder. Taking a seat in one of the lawn chairs we brought up here he asks "You okay?" I look around the lot below and say "Yeah. I'm okay." I hear him laugh. "Bull shit. What's going on with you? You've not been yourself lately." he says. I look at him confused. "Normally you at least joke with us but now you don't. You just come to work and go home. We all have noticed." he tells me. "Just had a lot on my mind lately." I tell him. "Wouldn't happen to be a certain dumbass brother would it?" he asks and I just laugh. Opie knows me too well. "Yeah." I say. "You know he filed for divorce." Opie says. "I know. Just went from one whore to another and another and another." I say and Opie starts laughing. "He'll get his head out of his ass soon enough." he tells me. "Nah. His head has been up his ass for twenty-seven years. Why would he pull it out now?" I ask and Opie starts laughing. He stands to leave and says "I gotta head home to Donna and the kids. Don't stay up here all night." he tells me. "I won't. Kiss the brats for me." I tell him and he just laughs.

A little later, I come down and I have emptied the bottle I took up with me. Stumbling to the bar, I tell the Prospect to get me a shot of Jack and keep it coming. "You okay Princess?" Tig asks from beside me. I look at him. He's been the closest thing to a father I've had since my dad went inside. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad and am a daddy's girl but Tig took over the father roll when Daddy went inside. "I'm fine Tiggy. Just not sleeping. Figured get enough Jack in me and I'll pass out." I tell him. "Don't you mean enough Jax?" he asks and I look around real fast to make sure no one hear him. "Shut up Alexander." I seethe and he laughs. "Just be careful." he tells me. "Yeah yeah. Go back to your whore dude." I say. He laughs and says "Love you kid." I roll my eyes and say "Love you asshole." before he walks away back to the croweater he was with.

Jax walks out from the hallway putting his shirt back on with a croweater adjusting her clothes and he walks towards me. "Hey Letti" he says kissing my cheek. "Hey Jax." I say as I down another shot. "How many of those have you had?" he asks, looking at me. "This is my third." I tell him. He looks at the prospect and he nods. "What did you have before?" he asks. "Do I ask you how much you've had?" I ask. He just looks at me. "Had a bottle before." I tell him. "You're crashing with me tonight." he says. "I am not sleeping in that bed. I saw who you came out with." I tell him. "I'll crash in your dorm with you dumbass." he says. "Whatever." I say but inside I am happy knowing I get to sleep next to the guy that I have been in love with most of my life. The prospect pours us both a shot a piece and we clink our glasses and take the shots.

A few shots later, I start yawning. "Let's head to bed babe." he says and I nod. Walking down the hallway, we get to my dorm and go inside. Jax locks the door while I go to the bathroom and change into something sleep in. I walk back into the bedroom and he's stripping down to his boxers and getting into bed. I lay on my side with my back to him like I always do and he snuggles up behind me with his arms around me. "Good night Princess. Love you." he whispers. "Night Jax. Love you." I whisper back before we both fall into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning I am in bed alone. I get up and dressed and go to the bar in search of coffee. "Morning baby." Gemma says. "Morning Aunt Gem." I say. "You going to see your mom today?" she asks. "Yeah. Thought I'd drop in and see if she needed anything." I tell her. "Get her list together and I'll take care of it." she tells me. She handles getting groceries for all of our houses. "I will. Thanks Gemma." I tell her. Kissing her cheek, I take my coffee and head out to the picnic tables and sit and just stare out at the lot. A couple of minutes later, Jax sits beside me. "You okay?" he asks. I look at him and say "Yeah." He looks at me concerned. I kiss his cheek and say "I'm okay. Just a lot on my mind." I tell him. "That why you were on the roof last night?" he asks and I look at him. "I always know where you are." I look at him confused and he says "Gotta make sure you're safe." he says and I just shake my head. "Love you asshole." I tell him. "Love you Princess." he says laughing. He gets up and heads back to work and I take my coffee cup inside.

Heading out to my car, I hear Jax call out to me. "You coming back later?" he asks. "Yeah. Just checking in with mom and I'll be back." I tell him. "Call me if you need me." he says like he always does. "I will." I say before heading to my car. Pulling up at the studio, I walk inside and over to mom. I get along with most of mom's girls. All but Ima. Bitch thinks her shit don't stink and seeing how many cocks she takes a day, I don't see how it doesn't. I walk over to mom and she pulls me into a hug. "You okay?" she asks as she pulls away. "Yeah. Just tired." I tell her and she looks at me like she doesn't believe me. Pulling me to her office she closes the door. "Tell me." she says. "I just have a lot on my mind." I tell her. "You still love him don't you?" she asks. "Yeah and it makes it even harder when I see him with the club whores and then he turns around and crashes in my bed at night. It's just messing with me." I tell her. "It will be okay." she tells me and I just nod. "Oh, I need to get your shopping list for Gemma." I tell her and she gets into her purse and gives it to me. After saying my goodbyes, I head back to the lot.

Pulling onto the lot, I get out of the car and head to the office but hear Jax call out to me before I get there. "What's up?" I ask as I walk over to him. "You crashing here tonight?" he asks and I look at him confused. "Do I need to?" I ask and he nods. "Then yeah. Everything okay?" I ask. Even though I'm not an Old Lady, he tells me everything. Pulling me to the side he says "Just a lot of tension right now. Want to keep you close." he says. "Yeah. Okay. I'll crash here tonight. You need anything?" I ask. "Nah. Just stay close." he tells me and I nod. Kissing my cheek, he heads back to work and I head to the office.

Hearing honking, I walk out to the lot and see Gemma pulling in, laying on her horn. "Hey Gem." I say. "Where's Jax?" she asks. I look up and he's walking over. "What's going on?" Jax asks. "Checked on Wendy. She's on the way to St Thomas." she tells him and he runs his hand through his hair. Looking at me he takes my hand and pulls me to his bike. Getting on the back of his bike, he pulls out of the lot with Gemma right behind us.

Pulling up to the hospital, we get off the bike and head inside and Gemma starts telling us what was going on. "Fucking thumb bag next to her. Hairy Dog. Found her on the floor bleeding. Called 911." she tells us and Jax curses. "Shit." He laces his fingers with mine and pulls me down the hall. We see Wendy in a room and Tara walks out. Of course she did. "When was the last time you saw Wendy?" she asks him. "Couple weeks. She wouldn't answer my calls." He says pulling me closer. "Her OB said she missed her last few appointments." Tara says. "I didn't know." he says as he rubs his hand down his face. "The kid?" he asks. She tells us he's born ten weeks early with a hole in his stomach and the family flaw. "You don't have to do this." Jax says. "I want to help your son, Jax." she says and he nods his thanks, still not letting go of my hand. Tara looks at our hands and turns to walk away.

Jax turns to see Clay, Chibs, and Bobby behind him. He gets a pissed off look on his face and heads towards the door, letting go of my hand. "Jax." I call out. "Stay with the kid." he says. I run to him and pull him to look at me. "Be careful please." He nods and kisses my forehead before heading down the hall with Chibs and Bobby in tow. I grab Bobby's hand and he nods that he will take care of him.

Walking back over to Gemma and Clay, we take seats in the waiting room, waiting to hear if they have Abel stabilized and how his surgery went. Sitting there in the chair, Gemma reaches over and takes my hand. "He'll be okay." she tells me and I look at her. "Both of them." she says and I nod. "I'll go get us some coffee." Clay says. "She's fucking back Gemma." I say. "I know baby but that doesn't mean anything." she tells me. "He's my best friend. He tossed me aside before and now that she's back...he will again." I tell her. "You love him don't you?" she asks. "Of course I do." I tell her. She looks at me and I just nod. Finally admitting to her that I am in love with him. "Just be the one here for him. He'll see that shit." she tells me and I just nod.

A little later, they tell us that he's going to be okay and that they are moving him to a room. Gemma and Clay step inside the room to see Abel first and Tara is standing beside me. "You and Jax. Are you…" she starts. "He's my best friend Tara." I tell her. "But are you together?" she asks. "You should ask him." I tell her before walking inside and looking at Abel for the first time. "Hey Monster. You gotta get big and strong for us okay." I say as I put my hand on the top of the incubator.

I am leaning against the glass while Gemma is sitting in the chair when Jax comes and stands outside the window. I see Tara walk over to him and he looks at her and smiles. I know that smile. He will never smile at me like that. After a couple of minutes, she walks away and he walks inside. "Hey babe." he says kissing my cheek before kissing Gemma's. "Hey baby." she says. "Hey Mom. How's he doing?" Jax asks. "Good. Vitals are good and he's stable. Fixed his stomach and his heart." she tells him. I still haven't said anything. I just keep looking at Abel. "Come here." he tells me. I finally look at him and walk over to him. Pulling me close, he kisses my temple before looking back at his son. After a few minutes I say "I think I'm gonna head home." I tell him and Gemma. He looks at me concerned and says "Thought you were crashing at the clubhouse with me?" he asks. "My head's killing me. I'm just gonna go home and try to sleep it off." I tell him. "Yeah. Okay." he says concerned. I pull away from him and kiss Gemma's cheek before walking out the door and make it outside before the tears start to fall.

Inside the hospital, Jax asks "She talk to you?" Gemma nods her head yes. "You and the good doctor seem to be cozy." she tells him. "It's not like that." he tells her. "Yeah, Jax. It is. You want to get back with Tara?" she asks. "I don't know." he says. "Well, you better figure it out and fast." she tells him before kissing his cheek and walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I head into the office for work. Clocking in, I take my seat at the desk and start working on invoices. A few minutes later, Jax walks in and closes both doors. "You okay?" he ask. "Yeah. I'm okay." I tell him looking up at him. "What happened yesterday?" he asks. "Told you. I had a headache." I tell him, looking back at the invoices. "Bull shit. It's because Tara's back." he says and I don't say anything. He comes over and kneels in front of me. "Look at me." he says. I look at him and he says "Talk to me." I kiss his cheek and say "Nothing for you to worry about." He shakes his head and says "That's not how this works. Full disclosure. Remember?" he asks. "Jax, I just have a lot of shit bouncing around in my head and need to get it sorted. That's it." I tell him. "Then talk to me. Let me help you get it sorted." he says. "Jax, you have too much going on with the club and now Abel. I promise. I'm okay." I tell him. "You know I love you right?" he asks. "I know. I love you too but I gotta get these invoices done." I tell him. He stands to leave. "You going to see the kid later?" he asks. "Thought I would after work." I tell him. "Ride with me?" he asks. "I'm gonna go see mom after." I tell him. "Yeah. Okay." he says before walking out of the office.

Closing up the office, I head to my car and head to St Thomas. Walking into Abel's room, I see Gemma sitting there. "You talk to Jax?" she asks. "He came into the office today. Said he was coming up here." I tell her. "Well, I'll go and let you have some time with little man." she tells me before kissing my cheek and walking out the door. I move the rocking chair over by his toaster, as Jax calls it, and see he's sleeping. "Hey Monster. How you doing today?" I ask and see his little hand move some. I am not there long before the door opens and Jax walks in. He walks over and kisses my cheek before asking "How's our boy doing?" My heart clenches at those words but I know he doesn't mean them like I wish he did. "He's good. Nurse just came in and said his vitals are better than yesterday and he's been awake a little today too." I tell him. "Good." he says before kneeling in front of me. "You okay?" he asks. "I wish you'd stop asking me that. I'm okay Jackson." I tell him. "I'm just worried about you babe." he says and I nod. "Welcome to my world." I tell him and he smiles softly. He looks back over at Abel and I go to stand. He moves to let me stand and I say "I'm gonna head home. Spend some time with our boy." I say. He pulls me into a hug and holds me tighter than usual. I look at him and he kisses my forehead. Walking out of the hospital, the tears start to fall.

I pull up at mom's house and walk in the door. She takes one look at me and sees I've been crying. "Baby? What's wrong?" she asks and pulls me into a hug. Walking me to the couch, we sit and I start talking. "Fucking Tara's back. She's the one that operated on Abel and started asking me questions about if me and Jax were together." I tell her. "You should have said yes." she tells me. "Mom." I say sternly. "Just saying. You two share a fucking bed." she tells me. "Mom, I'm still a fucking virgin. There's nothing happening there." I tell her and she sighs. "Baby, I know you love him. But if you want him you need to grow some balls and fight for him." she tells me. "He loved her mom. I saw the way he looks at her. He still loves her. I'm seriously thinking about leaving for awhile. See if I can go see Uncle Lee in Tacoma." I say. "Talk to Jax." she tells me and I just nod.

I pull up at home a little later and Jax is sitting on my front porch. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I ask. "Came by to talk to you." he tells me. I nod and unlock the door. Walking in, Jax locks it back and takes off his kutte and his shoes. Walking over to the couch, we both sit down, him on one end and me on the other. "Come here." he says and I don't move. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask. "What's going on with you? You're distancing yourself from me. Don't think I didn't notice." he tells me. "Jax, I think I need to leave for a while. Go see Uncle Lee." I tell him. "Why?" he asks. "I just need to get away for awhile Jax. I need you to trust me." I tell him. "No. You can't leave." he says. "Jax…" I start. "It's not safe for you to leave." he tells me. "What are you not telling me?" I ask. "Shit with the Mayans is heating up. Don't want to take the chance of something happening to you." he tells me. "Shit." I say. "Yeah." he says. Pulling me closer to him he says "Tell me why you've been distancing yourself from me." he says. I feel the tears start to fall and I pull away from him. "Tara's back. Was asking me if we were together." I tell him. "So. What did you tell her?" he asks. "That we were best friends and she should ask you." I tell him. "That's no reason to avoid me." he tells me. I look at him and say "She's back Jax. We both know you and her are going to get back together." I tell him. "No. We both don't know that." he tells me. "Babe, listen to me. She left. She didn't want any part of this life. You stayed. You stood by me and you are the only thing keeping me sane." he tells me and I just nod. We sit in silence for awhile before I start yawning.

He stands up and takes my hand, leading me to my bedroom. I go into the bathroom to change for bed and he strips down to his boxers. I lay down in the bed on my side with my back to him and he snuggles up behind me like he always does. Pulling me close against him, he doesn't say anything. We both just lay there together, just being close. I think about what my mom said about claiming him. I turn to face him and we just look at each other. I caress his face and take a chance. I move closer, pressing my lips to his softly and he kisses me back, deepening the kiss. He hovers over me and starts kissing down my neck. I cup his face and make him look at me, I whisper "Be my first." He looks at me shocked before I nod slightly. "I'll be gentle." he whispers before kissing me softly. We start to shed clothes before he enters me slowly. We spend the rest of the night making love over and over again.

Waking up the next morning, my head in on his chest and his arm is around me. His other hand is holding mine over his heart. I feel him start to stir and I look up at him. Kissing me softly he says "Guess this changes things." I sit up and say "I guess it does." before going to get out of bed. He grabs my hand and says "Is this what you want?" he asks. I look at him and say "Yeah. It is." He kisses me softly and says "I want this too." He pulls me to lay back down and lays facing me. "We need to set ground rules." he says and I nod. "We already have full disclosure. No one touches you but me." he says. "Jax, you're the only one I've been with so I don't think that will be a problem." I say. Kissing me softly he says "No one touches me but you. Runs included." he says knowing what I think about the run rule. "Okay." I say. We talk a little more and set our rules before we get up and head to the hospital, me on the back of his bike.

We walk up to Abel's room and I see Gemma inside. Before we walk inside, Tara walks up and asks if she can talk to Jax. "I'll be right there." he says. I walk into the room with Gemma while they talk outside. "Hey baby." Gemma says. "Hey Gem." I say. "You look different." she says. "I'm okay." I say as I walk over to the toaster to say good morning to Abel. "Something happen?" she asks. I nod my head yes. "You finally grow some balls?" she asks. "Now you sound like Mom." I tell her. "But yeah. He stayed at the house last night. We talked last night and this morning and he was my first." I tell her. "That's great baby. Where is my son?" she asks. "Outside talking to Tara." I tell her. "Gemma stands to go out to talk to him and I see her stop in her tracks. I step out and see Tara on her toes kissing him. I don't say a word. I walk the other way and run outside. I start walking down the street and to my house which wasn't far from St Thomas.

I run inside and pack a bag before getting in my car and pulling out of the driveway. My phone starts ringing and I see it's Jax. I ignore it. It rings again and I ignore it again seeing it's Jax. I drive past the leaving Charming sign and just keep driving. Picking my phone up, I shut it off. Pulling over at a gas station in Lodi, I buy a prepay and call mom. "Where are you? Jax is losing his shit looking for you." she asks. "I'm leaving for a while. I don't know when I'll be back but I need to get away for a minute." I tell her. "What he hell happened?" she asks. "I took your advice and kissed him last night. We slept together and he said this morning he wanted us to be together just like I did. We get to the hospital to see Abel and Tara pulls him to the side. They were fucking kissing. I told you he'd ditch me for her again. I fucking told you." I tell her as the tears start to fall again. All of a sudden I hear Jax on the line. "Where are you?" he asks. "Don't worry about it." I say before hanging up the phone.

I make it to Bakersfield and to Happy's mom's house. Happy and my dad were always close and his mom has always let me use her house as a getaway. Walking up to the front door, bag in hand, I knock. Maria Lowman opens the door and sees me standing there with tears in my eyes. "Mija? What's wrong?" she asks. "I messed up Mama." I say before she pulls me inside. "Do I need to call Happy?" she asks knowing that he would do anything for me. "No. I just can't go home right now." I tell her. "Who's looking for you?" she asks knowing that I am hiding from someone. "Jax." I tell her. "What happened?" she asks so I tell her everything. "Oh Mija. Go get a shower and lay down. I'll call your mom and tell her you're here." she says. "You can't tell her. Please. I'll let her know I'm safe." I tell her. "I need to let someone know where you are." she says. "Will you ask Happy not to tell anyone?" I ask and she nods. "Thank you Mama." I tell her before doing what she says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I take my bag to the room I stay in when I'm here and call my mom. "Where are you?" she asks. "I can't tell you that but I'm safe." I tell her. "You need to talk to Jax." she tells me. "No. I don't. He made his choice. There's nothing else to say." I tell her. All of a sudden I hear Jax on the line again. "Letti, where are you?" he asks. "I'm safe. That's all you need to know. Now let me talk to my mom." I tell him. "Letti, don't do this. Please." he says softly. "Jax, it's okay. Be with Tara. I promise. I'm okay." I tell him as the tears fill my eyes. "Damn it. Come home." he says. "I'll be home in a few days. I just need to sort the shit in my head. I'm not alone and I won't do anything stupid." I tell him. "Yeah. Okay." he says. "I love you." he says after a minute. "I need to go." I tell him before ending the call and I start to sob again.

I walk back out to the living room and see Mama on the phone. "She's right here. Hold on." she says and hands me the phone. "Happy." she says. "Hey Hap." I say softly. "You okay little girl?" he asks. "Honestly? No. I'm not." I tell him. "You want to tell me what happened?" he asks. "You gonna kill him?" I ask. "Depends on your answer." he tells me. I sit down and tell him what happened. "Don't hurt him. Just let them be happy." I tell him. "And what about you?" he asks. "I'll be home in a couple of days. I just need to get my head right." I tell him. "Okay. Just call me if you need anything." he tells me. "You won't tell him where I am will you?" he asks. "Just get some rest kid." he tells me. "Love you Hap." I say. "Love you too little girl." he says before ending the call. I sit on the couch and put my head in Mama's lap like I did when I was little. I feel the tears fall again and she just comforts me the way she used to.

The next morning, I wake up to Mama knocking on the bedroom door. "You have a visitor." she tells me and I think it's Happy until she moves and I see Jax walk in. "Happy told you." I say. "No but I figured it out when he about beat my head in." he tells me and it's then that I notice the bruises on his face. "Why are you here?" I ask. "Needed to make sure you were okay." he tells me. "Well now you know I am so you can head back to Charming. Tara know you're gone?" I ask. "None of Tara's business." he tells me as he sits on the side of the bed. "Jax, just go home please. I can't get my head right if you're here." I tell him. "Not until you hear me out." he says. "Fine." I say. "First of all, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and I pushed her away." he says and I don't look at him. "Second, I meant what I said when I said I wanted this. I want you. Not Tara. She's nothing more than Abel's doctor and if it will make you more comfortable, I'll have her taken off his case." he says and I still don't respond. "Third." he says as he tilts my head up to look at him "I love you. Not Tara. She bailed on me and you stayed. You're what keeps me sain. I told you this before. You're what keeps me level. You know all the shit I've done and you still stand by me." he says. I look at him for a minute and say "I don't know if I can, Jax. I really don't." I tell him. "Do you love me?" he asks. "Of course I do." I tell him. "Then be with me. Take shit a day at a time. We always sleep next to each other anyway. I tell you everything. You're the one that I go to when shit's bothering me. You realize that until we slept together the other night, you were already my girl." he says. "Yeah but you were still sleeping with everyone else." he tells me. "Well, now, the only one I'm with is you. Will you come home? Please?" he asks. I nod my head. "I still need space to get my head right." I tell him. "Okay. I get it. But you're still mine and I'm still yours." he tells me and I just nod.

Pulling up at home, he pulls in beside me. Getting off his bike as I get out of the car, he grabs my bag and I say "What about space?" I ask. "I know. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay." he tells me. Carrying my bag inside, he takes it to my room and walks back into the living room where I am. Pulling me close, he kisses me deeply and says "I love you Lotti." I whisper "I love you too." before the tears start to fall again. He holds me close for a minute before I pull away from him. "You should go." I tell him softly. "Yeah. I don't want to leave but if you need me, call me. I'll be here in a heartbeat." he tells me. "I know." I tell him. Kissing me one more time, he heads to his bike and waits on me to get the door closed before he pulls out of my driveway.

I move to the bed and climb in. Laying my head on the pillow he normally sleeps on, I can still smell him. Picking up the pillow, I throw it across the room and start to sob. I spend the entire night crying before finally dozing off. Waking up the next morning I see a text on my phone.

 _J: Good morning babe. How're you feeling this morning?_

 _L: I'm okay. Just going to hang out here today. Let your mom know?_

 _J: Yeah. You need me?_

 _L: Are you really with me? Not her?_

 _J: Baby, I just want you. No one else. You're it._

 _L: Can you come over?_

 _J: On my way._

A few minutes later, I hear his bike pull up. He walks up to the door and I open it before he makes it to the door. He walks inside and I pull him to me and wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my waist. He holds me close and neither of us say anything. When we pull apart, he kisses me softly and asks "You wanna go see our boy?" I look at him and he says "Wendy signed over her rights and the kid needs a mom." he says. I look at him for a second and he says "You'll be a great mom." I smile softly and nod my head yes.

I get dressed and we head out the door to St Thomas. Walking into the room where his toaster is, we walk over and see he's awake. "Hey Monster. How's my baby boy this morning?" I ask and the nurse says "He's doing really well. Vitals are getting better every day. He was a little fussy yesterday but sees okay this morning." she tells us. We thank her before she leaves us alone with Abel. A little later, Tara comes in and she looks at Jax and he won't even look at her. He pulls me closer and kisses my temple as he looks at Abel. She checks his incisions and I ask "How do they look?" She doesn't look at me but says "They're healing up really well. Better than we expected." I look at her and she's looking at Jax. I do something I never would have done before. "Jax, can you get me a coffee please?" He nods before kissing my lips softly and walking out, sensing what I need to do. She goes to leave and I say "Can I talk to you a minute?" I ask her and my voice is completely calm. "What can I do for you?" she asks. "You asked me the other day if Jax and I were together." I say and she nods. "We weren't then, but we are now and I would appreciate it if you would keep your hands and everything else off of him. I'm coming to you woman to woman and frankly I'm being a lot more calm than what I was raised to be but the next time we have to have this conversation, I won't be so calm. You're a good doctor and we're grateful for what you have done for Abel but Jax is off limits. Are we clear?" I ask. "Yeah. We're clear. But just one thing." she says and I look back at her. "I took him once. I can take him again." she tells me. "I doubt that sweetheart. But you wanna keep trying, just remember, I warned you." I tell her, getting right in her face and say "Game fucking on."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Tara walks out, Jax walks in with my coffee and one of his own. "You okay?" he asks as I look down at Abel. "Letti? Talk to me." he says. I don't say anything for a minute, just get my thoughts together before I speak. "She thinks she can take you from me." I tell him and he goes to speak but I stop him. "I told her I doubted she could. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt Jax. But she thinks she wants to go against me? Bitch better remember I wrote the goddamn rules to this game. I know how she plays. I have no problem knocking that bitch back to Chicago where she fucking belongs." I tell him. He smirks at me and says "There's the Letti I fell in love with." He pulls me close and kisses me softly. A little later, one of the nurses walks in and Jax asks "Can you have the doctor come see us please?" She nods before walking out the door. A few minutes later Dr Namid walks in. "You wanted to see me Mr Teller?" Jax shakes his hand and says "I wanted to talk to you about having Dr Knowles taken off of my son's case." Jax says and Dr Namid asks "Is there a problem?" Jax sighs and says "Dr Knowles and I dated in high school and as much as I appreciate her taking care of Abel, I think it's a conflict of interest. She's worrying more about trying to get back with me and is trying to cause problems for me and my Old Lady." Jax explains. "Ah. I see. I'll have her taken off right away. Please let me know if there's anything else I can do." Dr Namid tells us and Jax shakes his hand. When he leaves the room, I look at Jax and smirk. "Old Lady huh?" I ask. He pulls me close and says "You okay with that?" Kissing him softly I say "I think I can handle that."

A little later, we say good night to Abel and head to the clubhouse. We walk in and I go to the bar while he goes to talk to Opie. The croweater that I saw Jax with before we got together walks over and asks "You and Jax finally together now?" I look at her shocked and she says "We all knew this day was coming. We're happy for you. You're always nice to us and we like you." she tells me. "Thanks. I think." I say laughing and she hugs me before walking away. Jax looks at me and motions me over. I walk over and he puts his arm around me and asks "What was that about?" I look at him and say "I guess the croweaters are okay with us being together. She said they were happy for us and that they all saw this coming." I tell him and he laughs. "So, everyone saw it but us?" he asks. "Guess so." I tell him. Kissing me softly he whispers "I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you too."

We crash at the clubhouse that night and the next morning, I head out to the picnic table with my coffee while Jax is in the shower. I see a black cutlass pull onto the lot and see Tara get out. She storms over to me and starts yelling. "You had me taken off of Abel's case?" she asks. "Nope. Jax did. I didn't know about it until he was doing it." I tell her. "Where is he?" she asks, looking around for him. "Where my Old Man is isn't your concern. Now, unless you need your car looked at, you need to leave." I tell her. "What are you going to do? You won't do shit to me. Jax won't let you." she tells me. "Why do you think Jax would stop me?" I ask her. "Because he still loves me." she says. "Bull shit." I tell her. "Honey, who do you think he was with last night?" she asks trying to get me started. "Me." I say. She rolls her eyes. "Honey, he was with me in our dorm all night last night. From the minute we left from seeing Abel until we woke up this morning he's been with me...inside me." I tell her and her eyes go wide. "Play your little game bitch. I know where my man is. And it ain't with you." I tell her. I get in her face and I say "You come near me or my Old Man again, there won't be enough DNA left to identify your body. Don't test me." I tell her and her eyes go wide. About that time Jax comes out. "There a problem babe?" he asks. She goes to say something but he pulls me to him and I say "No baby. She was just leaving. Right Tara?" I ask. She looks at Jax and asks "Can we talk?" He kisses my temple and says "Nope." before pulling me to the picnic table and sitting down, pulling me down on his lap and kissing me softly. Tara turns and walks away with her head down but I know this won't be the end of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Tara leaves, Jax looks at me and asks "You okay?" I kiss him softly and say "Yeah baby. The good doctor doesn't scare me." I tell him. He nuzzles his nose along my neck as he places kisses there his nose has trailed. "You wanna go see the kid?" I ask. "Soon. Waiting on Lowen." he tells me and I look at him confused. "You gotta sign some papers." he says and I ask "What papers?" He smirks and says "Guardianship papers. Making you a legal guardian. You're his mom." he tells me and I kiss him deeply. We separate as we hear a car pull up. Lowen gets out and walks over to us. Taking a seat at the table with us, she pulls out some papers and says "All I need is your signatures and I can have the judge sign off on it today. I'll take a copy to the hospital so that they will have it for Abel's records." she tells us. She shows us where to sign and we both sign them and she heads out with a promise to get us our copies. We head to Jax's bike to go see our son.

Walking into St Thomas, we walk up to Abel's room and see Tara in there just watching him. We walk in and Jax asks "What are you doing in here?" She looks at him and says "I spoke to administration. Told them that Letti threatened me and had her banned from the hospital." she tells us. We look at her shocked and he says "You can't do that. She's his mother." Jax says. "No she isn't. But I will be. Jax, you don't need her now that I'm back." she tells him. About that time, security walks in with Margaret Murphy. "Ms Delany. You need to leave." she tells me. "Margaret, we have papers on the way here now stating that Letti is legally Abel's mother now. Tara came to the clubhouse causing problems for Letti because I had her taken off of Abel's case." Jax says. "Hey. Don't stress it. I'll get Lowen on it. Just visit with Abel." I tell him. "Can I at least say goodbye to my son?" I ask and Margaret nods. I walk to the toaster and say "Mommy will see you soon baby boy. I love you." I kiss my fingers before touching the top of the toaster and walking out of the room with Tara smirking. "I don't want Dr Knowles near me or my son. I want her banned from this room since she's not on his case anymore." Jax says. "I thought Tara said you and her were getting back together and she was going to be helping raise him?" Margaret asks. "No. We're not." Jax says and about that time Lowen knocks on the door. Jax motions her to come in and she hands Jax the papers for the hospital. Jax hands the papers to Margaret and says "These papers show that Letti is legally Abel's mother. Not Tara. Now, I want the ban lifted on my Old Lady since they were under false pretenses or I'm sure my lawyer here will be more than willing to file a suit against the hospital and Dr Knowles." Jax says and Lowen says "I can actually get those papers started right now." Margaret looks at Tara and says "You are officially on unpaid leave effective immediately and you are to have no contact with Abel, or the Tellers." Tara goes to speak and Lowen says "One word and I start filing harassment paperwork against you and we'll see how fast you lose the medical career you worked so hard for." She looks at Lowen shocked and leaves the room. "I'm sorry Jax. I thought what she was saying was true. I'll get the ban lifted on Letti right away." she says before leaving the room. "Did I miss something?" Lowen asks. "Ex trying to cause problems. Thanks for backing me up." he says. "No problem. Call me if you need me." she says before slipping out of the room. Jax walks over to the toaster and says "Don't worry kid. Mommy will be back soon."

A little later, Jax pulls up to the clubhouse and I am outside in the ring with the prospect. He's holding the pads and letting me throw punches to get some of this energy worked out. "Kicking his ass babe?" Jax asks and I stop and look at him. Kip starts taking the gloves off of me and I say "Needed an outlet. Was still pissed when I got here." I tell him. "I know." he says as I climb out of the ring. Kip leaves us alone and he says "The ban has been lifted. You can go see the kid." he tells me. "How?" I ask. "Lowen showed up with the papers. Tara told Margaret that we were getting back together and she was helping me raise Abel and I showed her the papers and told her that we were together and I would never be with Tara. She's on unpaid leave and Lowen even threatened to sue the hospital and Tara." he tells me and I start laughing. "I really need to thank Lowen." I tell him. "Well, I figured, we'd let shit settle or the night and go see our boy in the morning." he tells me. "Sounds good baby." I say, kissing him softly.

We're sitting at the clubhouse, laughing with the guys when we see Tara walk in. Jax sees the gun in her hand and pulls me behind him. She points the gun at us and says "Move Jax. I don't want to hurt you." He looks at her and says "Tara put the gun down." Before either of them could say anything else, she pulls the trigger, hitting Jax in the stomach. I hear Tig take her down as I take my shirt off, leaving me in my bra and putting the shirt to his wound, calling to call 911. The ambulance gets there, and Gemm brought me a of Jax's to put on when the medics took over. Unser came in and asks "What happened?" As they get Jax on the stretcher, I say "Tara has been causing issues for me and Jax, trying to break us up. She tried to have me banned from the hospital and Abel but we got that stopped. She's banned from Abel's room now and on unpaid leave because of the problems. She came in here with a gun in her hand and Jax pulled me behind him and she fired a shot. It hit him. It was meant for me." I tell him as the tears start to fall. "I got your statement. Go on." he tells me as they get him in the ambulance. I get in with him and the medic asks if I'm family. "I'm his girlfriend." I tell them and they look at Unser. "He will want her there." They nod and we head off to St Thomas.

They take Jax into surgery and I am in the waiting room alone when the guys and Gemma walk in. I get up and head right for her as my mom walks in the door. "Gemma called me. Baby, what happened?" she asks. "Tara shot him. It was meant for me mom. He took the bullet for me." I tell her as I start sobbing. "Teller family." the doctor says. We all walk forward and Gemma says "I'm his mother." He nods and says "The bullet hit his spleen and we had to remove it. It actually lodged in his spleen so when we removed the spleen, we removed the bullet. He's going to be fine but he will be sedated for the next twenty-four hours to give his body time to heal a little." he tells us and I almost collapse from the relief but my mom was holding me up. "You can all see him but only a couple at a time." he tells us and he leads us to his room.

Walking in with Gemma and my mom, I walk to his side and kiss his forehead. "I love you Jackson. I love you so much baby." I whisper in his ear as the tears start to fall again. Mom and Gemma see him for a few minutes and they leave to let some of the others come in but I don't leave his side. Clay comes in and I ask "I need a favor Uncle Clay." I say and he stops me. He leans down and hugs me and whispers "Happy and Tig already have her at the cabin. Visit with him for a while and when you're ready, Juice will bring you up there." he looks at me and I smile softly. "Thank you." He nods before leaving the room. Chibs walks in with Juice and I ask Chibs "Can you do something for me?" He looks at me and nods. "Can you go to my house? There's a go bag in the closet with my clothes and things I'll need while I'm here. There's also a small velvet bag in my jewelry box on the dresser. Can you bring that too?" I ask. "Of course Lass." he says.

A little later I am still sitting be his side, holding his left hand. Chibs brought me the go bag and the velvet bag. Sitting at his bedside, I take out the promise rings that we bought each other when we were teenagers and take his out of the bag and put it on his left ring finger. Taking the one he bought me, I put it on my left ring finger. We've not worn these in years. It's time they went back where they belong. Now all there is to do is wait on him to wake up and then I can go and handle a bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been twenty four hours since Jax came out of surgery and I still haven't slept. I wanted to make sure I was awake when he wakes up. Sitting there looking at him, holding his left hand, I kiss his knuckles and talk to him. "I love you Jackson. You gotta wake up baby. Me and Abel need you. I promise everything will be okay baby. Just wake up." I say and I hear him groan. I stand up, still holding his hand and see his eyes open up. He looks at me and I smile softly at him. "Hey handsome." I say softly. "Hey Darlin." he says and I lean up and kiss his lips softly. I give him a drink of water and he asks "You okay?" I shake my head smiling. "You were the one shot and you're asking if I'm okay." I say. "Gotta make sure my Old Lady is safe." he says. I kiss him again and say "I am. Thanks to you." He takes a breath and asks "What did the doctor's say?" I look up at him and say "Bullet lodged in your spleen. They removed the spleen and the bullet but they said you're going to be fine." I tell him. "Good." he says. He looks down at our hands and sees the promise ring on my finger. Looking up at me he says "You're wearing it?" I hold his hand up and show him his ring and he just smiles. He pulls me to him and says "You know I'm gonna marry you right?" I smile and say "I'm counting on it." I kiss him softly and he starts to deepen the kiss when Clay and Gemma walk in. "Just wakes up from surgery and already can't keep their hands off each other." Clay says. I look at him and say "Uncle Clay, I need a favor." I tell him. "What's that sweetheart?" he asks. "I need you to give me away." I say and Gemma's eyes go wide. She walks over and hugs me and then Jax and Clay says "I would love to sweetheart. But right now, we have some business to tend to." he tells me and I nod. I look at Jax and he looks at me confused. I lean down and kiss him softly and whisper "You tell your mom when you want to marry me while I head to the cabin to see a bitch about a bullet." He smirks at me and then looks at Clay and before he can say it Clay says "I got her." Jax nods and we head out the door. "Letti?" Jax calls out. I turn to look at him and he says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too Teller." before walking out the door.

We pull up to the cabin and as soon as we walk in the door, I see Tara sitting in a chair, tied to it and there's a gag in her mouth. "You up for this kid?" Tig asks. "They don't call me little Otto for nothing." I say. I walk over to where Tara is and she glares at me. "Glare at me all you want sweetheart. I still got him. He's awake and going to be fine. You know you're a shitty shot. But what in the hell were you thinking, walking into that clubhouse thinking you could shoot me and we would let you live. But you didn't shoot me did you? You shot my fiance." I tell her and her eyes go wide just like everyone else's. "That's right. Jax and I are getting married and you won't be able to stop it. I'll be helping him raise our son. I be the one he lays down with every night and I'll be the one that gives him more kids. It will be my womb that carries his babies. I'm the one he will say I love you to every night. Not you. It will never be you." I tell her. I see Happy walk over beside me and see him roll out his bag of tricks. "Thanks Hap." He smirks and says "Anytime." before joining the others behind me. I pick up a grapefruit spoon. "Hap?" I ask. "Yeah." He says. "This the one mom got you?" I ask. "Yep." he says. You used it yet?" I ask. "Nope. You can be the first." he says. I look at him and feign shock. "Really? Awe. Thank you Hap. This is why I love you." I tell him before turning back to Tara. "Can you hold her head still?" I ask Tig and he does as I ask. I walk over to her and dig the spoon into her eye and cut her eye out. "Damn. That looks like it hurts. Does it?" I ask her and she's still screaming around the gag. Juice steps forward and says "Jax's Kbar." I look at him and say "Thanks." I look at the knife and then to her. "You know where he got this?" I ask and she just looks at me with the only eye she has left. "This was JT's knife. He had it with him when he was in Nom and it was given to Jax when JT died. Jax never goes anywhere without it. It's like an extension of him. But, you see, since he's in the hospital, because of you, it gets to be an extension of me. I loved JT. Him and Clay were both like fathers to me after my dad got locked up. So this makes me feel good that I get to use his knife to do what I...as the VP's Old Lady...need to do." I tell her. I walk over to her and since her hands are restrained, I cut all of her fingers off of one hand before going to the other and listening to her scream. "Now I know what Daddy was talking about the screams making you feel powerful." I tell them. I turn back to her and take the same knife and slit her throat. I turn around as she bleeds out and Clay takes the knife from me. "We'll get this cleaned up. You head back to your Old Man." I smile and say "Yes Uncle Clay." I look at the guys and say "Thank you." They all nod and they all go to cleaning up.

I walk into his hospital room and he's sitting there watching tv. Gemma sees me and says "We set a date. Tomorrow, we start planning this thing." she tells me and I just nod. I walk over to Jax and sit on the side of the bed. "You good?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I'm good." I tell him. I lean forward and he kisses me softly. "I love you Letti Delaney." he says. "I love you Jackson Teller." I look at him and feel him rubbing the ring on my finger and he's smiling. "What's that smile for?" I ask. "I can't believe we're getting married." he says. "I know. I can't wait." I tell him. "Well, you won't have to. The day I get out of here, mom will have everything set up at her house and we're doing it in her garden." he tells me. "Seriously?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. I kiss him deeply before laying on the bed with him and snuggling into his good side as we doze off together knowing tomorrow is a new day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A couple of days later, Jax is released from the hospital and taken to Gemma's house to get ready. An hour later, Clay is standing by my side and we are waiting on the music to start. "Thanks for this Uncle Clay." I say. Kissing my temple he says "My pleasure sweetheart." he says. I am standing there in a pair of white pumps and a white dress that hugs my chest perfect and flows out at the waist and comes down to the floor. The music starts and Uncle Clay squeezes my hand that's on his arm and we head down the makeshift aisle. As soon as I see Jax, I see a genuine smile come to his face. I walk down the aisle and Bobby had gotten ordained to marry us. "Jackie Boy, do you take our Princess here to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold til the reaper comes?" he asks. "I do." Princess, do you take our VP here to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold til the reaper comes?" he asks. "I do." I say. "Since you already have your rings on because you two couldn't wait apparently, Jax, say your vows brother." Bobby says. "Babe, I vow to be the husband you deserve, father our kids deserve and to protect you and love you above all else." he says. "You're turn Princess." Bobby says. "Jackson, I vow to be the wife you deserve, mother our kids deserve and to be the devoted wife and Old Lady our mom's raised me to be." I say. "Now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. Kiss your bride Jackie Boy." Bobby says and I smile as his lips crash into mine and everything around us fades away. When we separate, I turn to Bobby and hug him and say "Thank you Uncle Bobby." He smiles and says "My pleasure Baby Girl." We get the party started and about midnight, we head home.

Walking into my house, now ours, as soon as the door is closed and locked, he pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "I love you Mrs Teller." I smile wide and say "I love you more Mr Teller." I take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. Leading him to sit down, I stand between his legs and lean down to kiss him. Laying him back, I straddle him and kiss him deeply. I kiss down his neck and we start shedding clothes. Knowing he's still recovering, I straddle him again and lower myself onto his hard member and start to thrust up and down at a slow and steady pace. "Fuck Letti. That feels so fucking good." he moans. One of his hands stays on my hip while the other moves up to my neck and pulls me down to kiss him as he starts to thrust up into me, meeting me thrust for thrust until I find my release, him finding his right behind me. Before either of us move, I put my forehead to his and say "I can't believe we're married." He smiles and says "I couldn't be happier."

The next morning, we get up and head to the hospital to spend some time with Abel. Walking in, we see Dr Namid in his room. "How's he doing?" Jax asks. "He's doing remarkably well. Would you like to hold him?" he asks and our eyes go wide. "Really?" I ask and he nods. He takes Abel out of the incubator and hands him to Jax. After Jax holds him for a few minutes, he hands Abel to me and I say "Hey baby boy. We're so glad to see you." I have tears falling down my cheeks and see Abel looking up at me. Jax puts his arm around me and asks "You okay Mama?" I look up at him and say "I've never been happier."

We visit with Abel for a while and head to the clubhouse. Walking in, Gemma walks up to us and asks "How was your wedding night?" I smile and say "Perfect and then this morning we got to hold Abel." I tell her and she looks at me with a big smile. "That's great baby." she says as she hugs me. I snuggle into Jax's side and look at our family looking back at us smiling. Life could not be more perfect.


End file.
